velvet dark blue
by shinku27rozen
Summary: Two crazy awesome weird girls are watching anime when suddenly a knock comes from the door and they find a litter of kittens. OC/Itachi OC/? Watch the adventures of Crystal Kuroi and Kirane Hagane as they show the Akatsuki the Real world. Humor, Romanc3, Adventure, Cursing and just plain craziness
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY THE OC CHARACTERS (WICH ONE IS OWNED BY 96KAGOMINE) NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"**speaking" **

**#japanese#**

**(spanish)**

_**thought**_

**CHAPTER 1 **

DING-DONG

"All right,class is over for today" Mrs. Elisa said

one more day to go Sighed Crystal as she packed her books in her backbag and waited for her friend Marisol

(Oye que tenemos de tarea?) (( Hey what do we have for homework)) Crystal questioned (Uhh,Matematicas, Ciencias, Ingles, Español) ((Uhh, Math, Science, Spanish and English)) Marisol responded

(Bueno adios)((Ok bye)) Crystal said as her aunt picked her and her cousin Cristina up.

(Adios)((Bye))

(hola tia, hola tio)(hi aunt, hi uncle)) Crystal greeted as she entered a red BMW 335i (hola) ((hi)) as they went home crystal started to play in her transparent iPhone 4s

(Adios tia, tio, cristi) ((Bye uncle, aunt, cristi)) as they left crystal in front of her house ‛_why can't I have my own car, I know how to drive´ _as she unlocked the front gate.

(Ya llege)((I'm home))

´_Why is nobody home_´ Wondered Crystal as she stepped home and left her stuff in the dining room as she went to her room upstairs to change out of the uniform, when she came back down she was wearing blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and an with an iPad in her hand as she listened to music.

_´that's odd they should be here already _´she checked the time in her phone_´4:30´_ "where are they" crystal murmured, she stood up from her position of laying down in the couch "oh well, they'll be here soon" she sighed when she went to the dining room there was a note _´why didn't I notice that when I came in´ _it said ….

_**Honey, we wont be home for a while your brothers are with us and the dog is with us as well, don't worry you can move into the mansion for now if you want, use your credit card, and you can use Sergio's car for now and your fathers too, call if you need something and remember to keep your grades up! From your mom and dad.**_

"….They didn't tell me "She huffed

_Hope you like it, sorry if theres anything wrong with it, on the side note Sergio is crystals older brother by 8 years and her other brother by 5 years so crystal is 16. _

_Please review _

_Arigato! Shinku27Rozen _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto but it would be fun if I did I only own my OC crystal**

"**Speaking" **

**#Japanese#**

**(Spanish)**

**´thought´**

"So….you want me to go to your house because your parents won't be there for a while" kirane hagane crystal´s best friend summarized "if you want to put it that way, any who can you come we can watch anime" crystal bribed as she laid in the couch upside down _´ugh, I'm getting dizzy´_ "sure I'll be there in 10 ""great see you in ten"

"now what to do…I'm hungry so I'll make dinner" crystal muttered to herself as she went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich when she finished she went to the couch to watch some TV as she ate her delicious sandwich

When crystal finished she noticed there was a knock on the door along with shouting "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR FOR THE LAST TIME CRYSTAL ""HOLD YOUR HORSES IM COMING sheesh what's her problem" she muttered to herself the last bit when she opened the door a fist was coming to smash her face when it suddenly stopped "O.K. not that I didn't see that coming why are you yelling?" crystal questioned "I've been standing out here for like 3 MINUTES" kirane yelled as she got inside and went to the living room

Crystal closed the door as she followed her young friend to the living room where she laid on the floor "….why are you laying on the floor?" crystal questioned exasperated "because" "whatever" sighed crystal "just get the TV ready I'll go buy the chips and cokes" ordered crystal as she took her wallet and iPhone and left before kirane could say anything

_´come on, come on´_ crystal thought as she walked to the store with her phone ringing on her ear _´finally´_ "hello" "hey mom"

"crystal I was wondering when you were gonna call, anyway like I said in the note you can move to the mansion but only if you have friends over or they're not enough rooms" _'like I'm gonna have friends live with me´_ oh, and you can use your credit card or your dads credit card "ok mom I understand, just out of curiosity where are you right now?" Right now we're in Vegas your brothers are playing in the casinos -**DAMMIT RETURN MY MONEY TO ME YOU STUPID MACHINE**_´ What the hell? _'Crystal moved the phone away from her ear as she entered the store **NAZARETH STOP HITTING THE CASINO YOURE GOING TO GET US KICKED OUT**

while she listened at a safe distance she picked out a bag of Doritos, Cheetos, and a drew mountain and a sprite and paid for them "hey are you finished" as she brought the phone to her ear yes were finished sorry I love you okey,gotta go " yeah, ok love you too"

While talking she walked to the house "hey I'm back" crystal announced "finally your back, come on lets watch Naruto" "yea ok" crystal agreed when she sat down on the couch "catch" crystal threw the chips to kirane "OW" "hahahaha s-s-sorry" "DON'T LAUGH " kirane yelled as she rubbed her forehead where the chips hit her

"Dude" kirane asked

"What" crystal answered?

"Can I kill sakura?" Crystal was about to answer when she thought about the question

"Why do you want to kill sakura?" "Because I don't like her" "why don't you like her?" "Because she's a whore" "why is she a whore?" crystal questioned grinning knowing she's annoying kirane "STOP QUESTIONING AND ANSWEAR THE FUCKING QUESTION "huh, now that I think about it….NO!" "FINE BE THAT WAY"

Crystal happy she got annoying kirane out of the way asked "but seriously why do you want to kill saukra" "because she's a fan girl and she doesn't realize that sasuke won't return to konoha, and she also doesn't realize that Naruto has feelings for her" "okay~ and how are you going to kill her you do know she's an anime character" crystal pointed dryly

While they were talking they changed positions on the couch now crystal was laying stomach down in the couch with kirane on top of her " well someday I will go to the anime world" crystal scoffed " yea right good luck with that"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hmm, were you expecting anyone?" kirane questioned as she got up from crystal.

"No, not really" crystal responded while opening the door and walking to the front gate.

_´what's this` _when she saw the box in front of her and opened it.

_´what are kittens doing here in a box`_ "AWW ~ there so cute "cooed as she grabbed a blue average then normal cat and hugged it "I preferred dogs but whatever" she said to the kittens.

"KIRANE GET OVER HERE"

_HEY sorry for the story kirane is 14 years old _


End file.
